Networks of computing systems such as the Internet, have emerged as the information source of choice for many individuals and organizations. An important component of the acceptance, and ultimate success, of networks, and the Internet in particular, has been the introduction, and continued evolution, of network/Internet search engines, also referred to herein as “search engines”.
In typical operation, a user provides the search engine with one or more network search parameters, often in the form of one or more keywords or phrases. Typically, the one or more network search parameters are entered by the user into an interface display on a computing system using an interface device, such as a mouse, keyboard, voice entry system, or similar mechanism for converting user actions into computing system implemented operations. Once the one or more network search parameters are provided to the search engine by the user, the typical search engine then uses the one or more network search parameters to perform a search of one or more networks, such as the Internet, for web-pages/sites, files, or any other data sources, that match, partially match, or are related to, the one or more network search parameters provided to the search engine by the user. Once found, links to the web-pages/sites, files, or any other data sources, that match, partially match, or are related to, the one or more network search parameters, also called “search results”, are displayed to the user in a search results display page. In many instances, the search results are displayed in one or more display sections of the search results display page as a listing of links that, when selected by the user, take the user to the selected web-page/site, file, or other data source.
Typically, the search engine includes algorithms that determine how the one or more network search parameters provided to the search engine by the user are interpreted to perform the search and/or how closely a given file, web-page/site, or other data source must be to the one or more network search parameters in order to be displayed as a search result, i.e., the search engine determines the definition, scope and range of equivalents applied to the one or more network search parameters provided to the search engine by the user. Currently, the definition, scope and range of equivalents applied to the one or more network search parameters provided to the search engine by the user is typically determined on the general usage/meaning of the one or more network search parameters along with, in some instances, data regarding historical searches performed by the user, data regarding the historical usage of the one or more network search parameters by other users of the search engine, and/or other search related and/or generalized user related data obtained by the search engine from its own operation.
In addition, currently, the arrangement of search results in the search results display, i.e., the order in which the search results are displayed and/or location on the display screen of specific search results is also typically determined by the search engine. Currently, search engines have evolved such that the search results are often displayed in at least two types of formats; algorithmic search results displays and sponsored search results displays.
Algorithmic search results displays list the search results in an order that is determined by one or more algorithmic search results display rules that are typically independent of the owner/sponsor/source of a given search result. Current algorithmic search results display rules are often highly sophisticated and are typically proprietary to the provider of the search engine. Simple examples of basic algorithmic search results display rules include, but are not limited to: listing search results in an order based on the relevancy of a given search result to the one or more network search parameters provided to the search engine by the user, i.e., how closely a given search result matches the one or more network search parameters, typically with the most relevant search results being listed first; how often, or how many of, the one or more network search parameters appear in the search result, typically with the search results having the most occurrences being listed first; how many users have viewed the search results, typically with the search results having the most viewings being listed first; how many other data sources, files, or web-pages/sites link to the search results, typically with the search results being most linked to being listed first; and/or any combination of the forgoing algorithmic search results display rules or any one or more of numerous other algorithmic search results display rules.
Unlike typical algorithmic search results displays, sponsored search results displays typically list the search results in a both a relevancy ranked order and an order, and/or in a location, that is determined based on the owner/sponsor/source of a given search result and the owner/sponsor/source paying a fee to the search engine provider to have the owner's/sponsor's/source's web-page/site, file, or other data source, displayed in a specific order, and/or in a specific location, within the sponsored search results display.
Currently, many search engines provide algorithmic search results displays and sponsored search results displays in a single search results display page, typically with the algorithmic search results display in the middle section of the search results display page and the sponsored search results displays at the top, bottom, and/or side of the search results display page.
Typically, users of a search engine desire search results that are as accurate and customized to the user as possible. In addition, owners/sponsors/sources of a given search result that pay fees to the search engine provider to have the owner's/sponsor's/source's web-page/site, file, or other data source, displayed in a specific order, and/or in a specific location, within the sponsored search results display, want to target users of he search engine as specifically as possible. However, using currently available search engines the ability to customize search results to a specific user is limited by a lack of knowledge about the user other than, typically at best, historical search data.